Luca and Lucia
Stats Luca and Lucia act as one entity, Loa use the death knight statblock, except they get the additional ability "Lantern" L'antern' When a creature that can see the Anima Avarum, starts its turn within 30 feet of the loa, the loa can force it to make a DC 20 constitution or wisdom saving throw if the loa isn't impaired and can see the creature. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the creatures soul is instantly trapped. Otherwise, a creature that fails the save beings to be sucked in and is restrained. The restrained creature must repeat the saving throw at the end of its next turn becoming trapped on a fail or ending the effect on a success. It is possible to purposfully fail this save to be trapped. Unless surprised, a creature can close it's eyes to avoid the saving throw at the start of its turn. If the creature does so it acts as a blinded creature, if it takes damage while its eyes are closed it must make a concentration saving throw of 15 to keep its eyes closed. The loa is immune to this effect. Attributes Personality: '''Luca and Lucia are the most unpredictable of the main loa, they were twins, the children of a widower. When he remarried his new wife knew he loved his children more than he would ever love her and killed them together in a nearby river. They have been bonded since. Both inhabit the same body and it changes according to whomever is in control, which changes often, When the other is not in use it takes the form of a shrunken head, that floats from shoulder to shoulder spouting advice and opinions. Luca is the more neutral of the two, and may bring you back to the necropolis with a pat on the back and a bone necklace as a souvenir, but he may surf his cloud of smoke and wordlessly lift his lantern without even pausing to stop. Lucia is more unpredictable, as likely to float in circles around you and suddenly take your soul, as she is to make her simple deal. '''Brief Appearance: '''A slim figure approaches you one hand holding a lantern, the other used for balance as they surf a wave of smoke in your direction, dreadlocks blowing in the wind. '''Mannerisms: '''Luca and Lucia both tilt their head constantly, Luca to the left and Lucia to the right, they often interject their conversations to reply to an opinion from their twin, move slowly and deliberately '''Interactions: '''Carefree, calm, because generally, if they've bothered to utter a word, they're already in a good mood. '''Bond: '''You cannot insult their twin, unless you want to be trapped forever. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Height: '''Both are 6'0" '''Weight: '''Both weigh 120 lbs '''Hair: '''Black dreadlocks to lower chest '''Eyes: silver eyes, sad 'Skin: '''Caramel skin '''Voice: '''slow, kinda like a stoner '''Detailed Description: ' '''Luca: '''Luca wears a white cloth tied around the top of his head, white flowing pants and a necklace of bones. His dreadlocks cover his breasts. His arms and torso are almost covered in a maze of tattoos, not seeming to depict any particular thing, just an organised arrangement of lines and curves. He is lean and his face is slightly gaunt, he wears a neatly kept, thick beard and has thick eyebrows, constantly giving him the appearance of having a furrowed brow. He has pointed elven ears '''Lucia: '''Lucia wears a white cloth tied around the top of her head, white flowing pants and a necklace of bones. Her dreadlocks cover her breasts. Her arms and torso are almost covered in a maze of tattoos, not seeming to depict any particular thing, just a organised arrangement of lines and curves. She is lean and her face is slightly gaunt.She has a wider face and a small indent down her bottom lip, as if a piece is missing but it has healed. She has pointed elven ears.